The End of Queen Chrysalis
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: Queen Chrysalis plots her revenge on Starlight following her defeat in To Where and Back Again, until something unexpected comes out to finish her off! A headcanon to go by if she either doesn't return in Season 7, or you want to ignore Season 7 for any reason. To be overridden if she dies or reforms in Season 7.


**The End of Queen Chrysalis**

AN: This story is in case Season 7 has no redeeming value and I want to FanonDiscontinuity it, or else in case Chrysalis doesn't return in Season 7. It obviously won't fit in with my "Queen Chrysalis's Revenge" story. Also, someone on a forum suggested the idea of her fate to me as a headcanon to go by, though I did consider the possibility before she was revealed to still be alive.

* * *

"There is no revenge you could ever conceive of that will come close to what I will exact upon you one day, Starlight Glimmer!" said Queen Chrysalis, and she jumped over a cliff and flew away.

This was even worse than her last defeat. Last time she had been blasted over the edge of a mountain along with her entire army by the very force she had used to become more powerful. Fortunately for her, changelings were immune to long falls. But now she no longer had her army. Or her kingdom. And it was all thanks to that meddling unicorn!

Chrysalis turned her head around to make sure nopony was following her. The coast was clear.

She knew the changelings would never go back to her side. Thorax had shown them how to share love so they'd never go hungry again. So, she made a mental note to gain enough power to kill them all once she'd gotten revenge on Starlight. And she'd have to get revenge on Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadance for defeating her the first time.

Discord had been part of Starlight's team, and he had played his part too. She knew Discord was good friends with Fluttershy. She licked her lips as she thought of all the horrible things she would do to Fluttershy. Maybe she'd make everypony watch her kill Fluttershy in the most brutal ways. She'd need a lot of power to deal with Discord himself, but if she became powerful enough to defeat Starlight, she could always surprise him.

Thorax, she'd definitely have to kill. He now held her former position as ruler of the changelings. It was he who stole them away from her. She'd make sure he suffered.

Trixie? She'd played her part too. She didn't feel too much rage toward her. Maybe it was something in her voice. So she'd just blast her to oblivion and have done with it.

First things first – she had to get revenge on Starlight Glimmer for foiling her plans! She'd probably be on her guard 24/7, but all she had to do was replace one pony – just one – and feed off her love until she felt she was strong enough to defeat her.

Chrysalis was flying farther and farther into the Badlands, but was barely aware of her surroundings. She was too enraged and obsessed with revenge.

Starlight was a unicorn, she remembered. She'd always wanted to kill a unicorn. Unicorns were lovely and graceful, more so than any creature she'd killed outside of Equestria, and she was the kind of villain who would kill a creature like that! (AN: She reminded me of Voldemort and Lamia, both of whom killed unicorns)

Who should she go after first? Princess Cadance? Not likely. She'd replaced her once before, so they'd likely be double prepared for her. Rarity? The baby dragon, Spike, loved her a great deal. She'd be a good choice. The ponies seemed to think she wasn't much of a threat anymore since they'd let her escape, when she knew Discord could just zap her to Tartarus with the snap of a finger.

Tartarus! She'd heard from her changelings of a villain named Lord Tirek who had escaped from Tartarus once. The Mane 6 had blasted him with a rainbow, and he had disappeared in a shower of dark sparkles. It looked as though he had been completely disintegrated. Rainbow Dash had once mentioned blasting him back to Tartarus. But Tartarus was said to be not only a prison for evil creatures, but also the eternal resting place of the souls of those who were evil in life, so Tirek's current imprisonment there could easily be eternal tarnation, and thus there'd be no way for her to break him out because the dead stayed there.

But surely there were other living monsters imprisoned in Tartarus, ones she could break out and help with her plan for vengeance. Yes, that would be a good place to start. She'd enter disguised as Celestia, blast Cerberus out of the way, and break all living inmates out of Tartarus to cause an uproar in Equestria, and while the ponies were distracted with them, she'd capture Rarity, imprison her somewhere else – no, she was through with that, she'd just kill her – feed off Spike's love for her, and exact her revenge on Star...

Her thoughts were interrupted by something wrapping around her tail. She turned her head 180 degrees to see a wormlike creature with three tentacles coming out of its mouth, one wrapped around her tail. She had read about these creatures. Some books called it "Tatzlwurm". Some called it "graboid".

Chrysalis blasted the Tatzlwurm's tentacle with a magic beam. It wrapped another tentacle around her horn, preventing her from using magic or even transforming. This was hardly fair. She'd transformed into earth ponies before and turned back without a horn.

The Tatzlwurm wrapped its third tentacle around her back leg. Chrysalis flailed her free hooves and tail helplessly as the Tatzlwurm pulled her into its mouth and swallowed her whole.

* * *

As Starlight Glimmer was telling the Mane 6 what had happened, Discord finished his flight with Trixie on flying pigs. He suddenly sensed something. A dark and evil aura had just been extinguished – the same power he felt radiating from Queen Chrysalis. In a flash of light, he teleported to the spot where he sensed it.

He appeared in front of the Tatzlwurm. It roared at Discord, who recognized the creature that had once sneezed on him and gotten him sick, and teleported back to the ponies immediately.

"It might please you to know that Queen Chrysalis is gone forever," said Discord. "I sensed it and checked it out to be sure. She must have been eaten by some giant worm creature, the one that went after you two once." He pointed at Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance.

"Good riddance," said Shining Armor and Cadance in unison. They'd have given her a chance had she chosen to reform, but it was obvious she didn't have it in her.

"She should have accepted my offer," said Starlight.

"Some villains are just too evil," said Celestia. "Such as King Sombra and Lord Tirek. At least you weren't." She looked over at Discord with a slight affectionate blush.

"Equestria's a hundred times better off without her," said Rainbow Dash. "Of course, I look forward to dreaming about fighting her again!"

Luna remembered Rainbow Dash's favorite dream of fighting common changelings, which would likely change just to Chrysalis now that the other changelings had reformed.

Sometimes Rainbow Dash would dream of fighting Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis, Sombra, and Tirek at once. Nightmare Moon looked different than her true form, Luna, and Rainbow Dash would always be able to purify her with a Rain Nuke.

Fluttershy would usually look for the best in everypony, but couldn't see any good in Chrysalis and would be able to rest better knowing she would never threaten Equestria again.

"Well, let's continue our party!" said Pinkie Pie.

* * *

AN: Of course, Season 7 is probably going to see her destroyed or reformed now, rendering this fanfic useless, but that's exactly what I'm going for!


End file.
